My Valentina
by Lady Bones
Summary: War came and went, leaving loved ones at lost. Hermione clings to memories and hopes until a day where she runs in to an unlikely person. HermioneFred


A/N: Well, I have been attempting to write fanfiction for years, now. This will probably be the fourth or fifth one posted on here, but this is the first one under this account. This is un-beta-ed so please forgive me. If you wish to be my beta reader, please contact me! If any characters seem ooc, please tell me. Also, Hermione is not in anyway resembling Emma Watson. I find her a poor excuse for an actress and has thrown such a wonderful character to the dump. So I am going to try and keep Hermione true to herself as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, I am using these characters in place of my own, and I am merely twisting things around.

_My Valentina_

Prologue.

My Mother was always a beautiful woman. Her hair fell in light brown curls around her shoulders and her eyes were a striking green. In many ways, it reminded me of Harry's. Sometimes, her mere champagne laugh would bring my day to happiness. It was one of the few things that has kept me sane during this war.

I remember when I was young, way before I attended Hogwarts, when my mother and I would dress ourselves up, as if we were going to a ball of some sort. I would wear her pearls and she would wear her diamonds. I never really liked diamonds but when ever I saw them on my mother, I would find them quite glorious on her neck and ears. My mother would always paint my lips and cheeks red and dress me up in her gowns. Some were passed down the family and were quite vintage. And then, we were dressed up, she would take out her polariod camera and spend the days taking pictures. Mother would always play old records as well. It became a ritual every summer when I came home. My father would come in and say, "My, I am blessed to have two beautiful, young ladies in my company." And then we would fall in to the bed, filled with genuine laughter.

My mother, on the morning after I came home for summer holidays, would make a grand breakfast of pancakes and appropriate health foods. My father would sit at the table, reading the muggle news and I would read the _Daily Prophet._ Those days felt like heaven. Of course, I never told them about the war. I never told them about me fighting things that they would have never have seen except in movies and nightmares. Heavens, I never told them that I had a werewolf for a professor!

And then the day came. The day that I have always would have nightmares about. I had left was already on the Hogwarts Express when it happened. When arriving at Hogwarts, I saw Professor McGonagall's face grim as ever. Or, Headmaster McGonagall now. My heart filled with dread and I knew what she was going to say even before those horrible words escaped her lips. She held me as I cried, cried for something that was my fault. My fault for being a witch. My fault for being a muggleborn.

It was in the papers but it wasn't spoken at the tables. I had hoped that I was just dreaming. That I would just wake up and find them standing at the Great Hall's doors, smiling at me. Telling me that it was only a cover up for their safety. But the papers and McGonagall's words told me the truth. _"Death Eater Attack at a Muggleborn's Household!" _My house. My home. The home that I could never go back to and see my parents again. No more dress up time. No more polariods will be taken. No more record playing. No more morning pancakes. No more beautiful, loving parents. Everything was gone. I was to start my Seventh Year homeless. But everyday, I walked with my head held high and facing what ever was ahead. I continued my studies and I stood faithfully by Harry Potter's side, along with Ronald Weasley. I ignored the snide comments that Slytherins would say out of the corner's of their mouths as I walked by. I ignored the looks that people sent my way.

As the war raged on, the three of us were not able to finish schooling. In fact, most students were not able to finish their schooling. We joined the Order and began our searches for the remaining Horcruxs. Years have passed and many tragedies have occurred. Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Tonks, and the last Marauder Remus Lupin were only the few that were lost. If I were to name them all, I would only loose count and reduce to hysterics. Percy had finally stood up for Dumbledore and his family in the end and fought beside his father and brothers. But he and his father died together by the hand of Bellatrix. It was Charlie who fought with Bellatrix to the death, and neither survived.

And soon, the war ended four years after Harry, Ron, and I leaving Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy had proved that they were fighting for the Order. But soon, Draco was murdered by the hands of his own father. Professor Snape still taught Potions at Hogwarts and was freed from the chargers pressed against him.

But, due to the fact that Harry, Ron, and I not finishing school, we were living with the problems of adult life. Harry and Ron were trying to live their life as Quidditch coaches. And I, star student and brightest witch of my generation, was jobless. I lived with the Weasley family and Harry. I worked several odd jobs but nothing was enough to help me live. I tried to contribute to the family as much as possible. Molly had to start working as well, now that Arthur was gone. Everyone was so close to losing their mind. Soon, I then started to write for the _Daily Prophet _in the Politics section. Journalism was never my forte but it was a good enough pay to lighten the load off of Molly's shoulders. I paid off family debts and I helped the Weasley greatly.

Harry and Ginny were finally going to get married. Harry was able to get a job at the Ministry as an Auror. Ron soon became the Keeper for Chudley Cannons and was dating Lavender Brown. Things were still rocky but the Weasley family was able to stand on their feet again. Soon, the house felt empty. Molly soon passed away in her sleep and I was left alone again. I stayed at the Burrow with Ginny. She worked for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and I was stuck with a job that I didn't necessarily liked. The other Weasley members came but they soon went with their own lives. Ginny was always out and I was always stuck at home.

Until came the day when I decided that a day filled with books and articles would not satisfy my needs. I went to Diagon Ally to finally breath a fresh air. To feel the feeling of freedom. For the first time in years.


End file.
